Odyssey Gaming Wiki
Welcome to the Odyssey Gaming wiki! This site is based off the Odyssey Gaming community and serves the server as an useful, interesting and amusing addition to our server's MTA version. Here you can immortalize the description of your character regarding his/her personality, appearance of background. Or major and events whom have been influential enough to affect portions of the state of San Andreas inside the Odyssey server. However, if you don't know how to create a wiki page, just don't hesitate and simply feel free to read our tutorial we created for you in order to assist you with your first steps in becoming a Wikia writer. Not only are you able to write about events or characters, but there is more! Within these borders, you are able and granted the ability to write about interesting and influencial events that have occurred within the roleplayed state of San Andreas on the server, along with characters you are in possession of or known and frequented districts in our gaming community or other subjects that are deemed fit for wiki usage. The wikia is to immortalize the existence of anything that happened within our great server and to entertain others. Please do be aware that if you are caught abusing the ability to edit pages without being in its owner and without the official owner's consent, you will be accordingly punished on this wiki, if not on the official gaming forums of the server. Please keep in mind ( in referrance to individuals that are not members of roleplay communities ) that said pages created on here are entirely fictional and do not exist in real life, yet some pages are based on real life districts such as Las Venturas being Las Vegas. This here is to justify that this is solely based on fictional characters and events. Any pages whom aren't related to the server in any perspective shall consequently be deleted and the creator(s) will, accordingly, be punished by the head of this wikia if the page has been deemed to have been purposely made to abuse, irritate or plainly obstruct the order here on the series of pages. Illegal factions are organizations, gangs, mobs or anything else that opposes itself to the law and tries to deny and avoid it at all cost. Below you are able to read more about such syndicates. Mafias ---- The mafia is a secret organization usually controlling a large portion, if not all of the city's organized crime. Its members are vicious, streetsmart and often sly and unreliable to others. Members are taken in in trust, honor, respect, strength and courage along with many other talents that they have to possess. They earn their living by mostly leeching off of highly-valued companies such as casinos, clubs and other interesting corporations and lower-ranked mafiosi among them. Most members of the mafia enlist potential associates to do the dirty work for them, while the actual members of this discreet syndicate watch in amusement. The mafia has a strict chain of command and holds a code to keep things inside "This Thing of Ours" between them, and only them. ''- The Terranova Crime Family'' Mobs ---- '' '' The mob is usually a less-organized criminal syndicate in comparison to the well-organized mafia in the United States. Usually less discreet and 'gentle' than crime families, yet more subtle and careful than the ordinary and brutal street gangs out. Mobs can come from different ethnicities, one of them being the Irish mob which is one of the most dangerous and famed ones in existence under other organizations labeled as 'mobs'. Mobs carry no ranks and maintain leadership, order and obediance via respect. ''- The Callahan Mob'' Street gangs; ---- '' '' The street gangs are surely the largest group in the criminal underworld, yet wield less power than the syndicates mentioned beforehand. Street gangs are the most badly organized of all yet have a tremendous amount of members in their crime ring. Gang members show their affiliation by wearing the colors of their respective street gang in preferrably rags or so. The gangbangers are reckless and relentless, have little to no respect for other gangsters in other gangs and consist mainly out of youth criminals varying from their teens to late twenties. Furthermore, gang members use signs, tags and other motions or clothing that could indicate any affiliation to a street gang in the city. Most members are not afraid - or rather fearless - to show their loyalty and affiliation to gangs. Respect is gained by the long-time membership and usually, the ranks are openly announced as 'O.G.' and more. Outlaw motorcycle clubs; ---- '' '' Outlaw motorcycle clubs preponderantly consist out of individuals whose primary interests and activities involve motorcycles as the picture above already showes. Members of those clubs often tend to have an eye-catching appearance, the majority of them wears leather vests, including several patches that reveal their ranks for example, tattoos in form of provocative symbols such as skulls, and so forth. Similar to the so called mobs, motorcycle clubs do not hesitate in showing how cruel they can be by using car combs, a lot of explosives in general, and several kinds of firearms. Legal factions are often corporations that provide you with useful items or anything similar. They are bound to the law and try not to drive past this boundary, often categorized under 'corporations', 'businesses' or 'companies', but also are government firms such as the police, the emergency services or the fire department of the city. The Government; ---- '' '' Immediately behind the chief of state, the government is the second highest institution of a nation and it is meant to lead, to mastermind, and to supervise the government policy internally and externally. Besides that, a government ordinarily consists out of a single head of government and a number of ministers along with their own departments. In a lot of countries, the colloquial term for the government describes the executive authority of a state or even of a state's part. The First Court; ---- '' '' The court, which in most cases is a governmental institution, is meant to adjudicate disputes between two parties, such as a custody battle between a separated couple for example, and even to put through the administration of judiciary in form of administrative, civil, and also criminal issues in accordance with the rule of law. In addition to that, the United States federal courts are to follow the precepts of the constitution of the United States of America and besides they are exclusively responsible for cases of the federal law. Political Parties; ---- '' '' Political parties, amalgamations of individuals that tend to have a similar attitude regarding a state's economy, community, politcs, and so forth, are political organizations that zero in on having effect upon the above mentioned government by nominating several of their own canditates in order to occupy a political office. In addition, the United States of America have a pluralistic multi-party system whereas the most offices are occupied by the two biggest parties - the Democratic Party and the Republican Party. The Police Departments; ---- '' '' The police are a force that maintain law and safety in a city or state, trying to prevent any bad deeds to be implemented and share harmony and peace with the citizens in the society whilst, at times, having to execute force in order to maintain actual order. Although bearing a good conscience, they are allowed to legally display anger and use force using the law's rights. They fight crime and do good, attempting to aid the civilians at any cost in any way possible. Due to these officers, we are able to live without any threats around us. The Emergency Services; ---- '' '' The emergency services provide you with hospitality and medical attention when necessary. They are, in time of need, required to aid whoever with their injuries and cure their diseases or ailments whilst having studied a long time in order to work as the profession they do. Doctors, nurses, brothers and more, they all maintain the society's health and inner safety at all cost, using medicines or machines to cure whatever needs curing. The Fire Departments; ---- '' '' The fire departments are trained excessively in order to partially maintain safety by mainly extinguishing fires using of course fire extinguishers, helmets and safety uniforms to protect themselves from fires. Although the paid members are often seniors and experienced ones, the fire department employs voluntary workers whom are often young and eager to learn. Not only do they safe the people, but they also learn us about safety in general regarding for example fireworks and such. Companies; ---- '' '' Companies that are some kind of a form of business organizations are anything regarding sales as a whole, or offers or anything that could prove useful to societies. To all intents and purposes, big companies primarily aim for gaining profits. Small Businesses; ---- '' '' Small businesses include a great deal of establishments such as stores selling clothes, electrical goods, and so forth, bars, discotheques, various night clubs in general, and even bordels. The just now mentioned businesses mostly tend to offer products of consumption and other services that are meant to satisfy the needs of every single individual. Players Reference ---- ''- Timeline of San Andreas'' ''- Districts''